


Luke Skywalker Fucks His Way Through the Rebellion

by preciousbunnynoiz



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alien Sex, Anal Sex, BDSM, Begging, Bondage, Cock Rings, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Short Chapters, Slut Luke Skywalker, Space Condoms, Spanking, Submissive Luke Skywalker, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-27 19:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousbunnynoiz/pseuds/preciousbunnynoiz
Summary: Leia and Han are under the impression that Luke is a Good Pure Boy who is Naive and Must Be Protected.Luke is actually a huge slut who is happily fucking his way through the rest of the rebellion.  He's both amused and annoyed at how they view him.Basically this is Han and/or Leia proclaiming how innocent and pure Luke is followed by a quick cut to Luke having increasingly kinky sex with different people





	1. After the Battle of Yavin

**Author's Note:**

> Look this just amuses me greatly.

“You’re not celebrating with your friend?” One of the ground crew asked Han who snorted into his drink that he’d liberated from the flyboys.

“Luke? He’s probably already in bed. A kid like that doesn’t know how to drink” Han threw back his drink before retiring to the Falcon. He heard there was a party with the pilots but without Luke there it would be weird. 

And no way in hell was Luke going to be there which he was relieved about. The kid was too naive to be exposed to  _that_ kind of thing.

 

“BODY SHOTS!” Luke yelled from where he stood on the table wearing only a pair of underwear and holding a set of shot glasses. A chorus of voices cheered with him before he lay on the table. 

Everyone was already wasted because of course they were. They were pilots!

It had been a long time since the last time he and his friends had partied with stolen booze back home but he relished in buzz from the alcohol and the further buzz of hands and lips on his body. 

He was quickly getting hard which he was not ashamed of  _ at all _ .

In fact where was Wedge? He looked like he’d be a good fuck. He’d been first up in take a shot from Luke’s chest so he was probably interested. 

There!

He shoved a head that was currently licking booze off his stomach away and stumbled off the table to swing an arm around Wedge’s shoulder.

“Wedge!” 

“Luke” Wedge looked interested but still cautious and that wouldn’t do.

“Weeeedddge! We’re celebrating right?” Luke was practically molded to his side.

“Yes?” 

“So fuck me!” Wedge turned very red but he didn’t pull away, he did splutter a bit. Luke leaned into him, his lips brushing against Wedge’s ear.

“Come on Wedge, you know you want to” Luke whispered in his ear even as he twisted his hips to press his hard cock against the other man’s hips.

“You’re drunk” Wedge finally said but he still wasn’t shoving Luke away so that was good. 

“Not  _ that _ drunk” Luke argued with a pout. And he wasn’t that drunk. He was tipsy but he knew exactly what he was doing. 

“He’s only had two drinks though you’d think otherwise” a female voice offered. Luke turned to peer thoughtfully at the woman Wedge had been talking to. She was hot...was she the reason he wasn’t currently fucking Luke? Because that was not a problem.

“Oh! Were you two planning on hooking up?” they both blushed confirming Luke’s suspicions. “Well that’s fine! You can both fuck me if you want!”

And that’s how Luke found himself in Wedge’s room, a cock up his ass and his head between a woman’s legs.

He should probably find out her name later. At the moment all he knew is that she pulled his hair when he flicked his tongue over her clit like  _ that _ .

From behind him Wedge swore harder, grabbing Luke by his hips and pulling them higher, changing the angle as he fucked into him hard. Luke gasped as his prostate was hit dead on but the woman pulled his hair.

“Lick my cunt properly” and oh did that order give him a thrill. He obeyed as best he could as he felt his orgasm approaching, determined to take her over the edge first.  

“Yes Yes YES!” she fell into her orgasm before letting go of him with a satisfied sigh. Luke rested his head on the inside of her spread thigh as Wedge swore and pounded into him. One of Luke’s hands reached down to jack himself off in time with the brutal thrusts.

“So good!” Luke moaned, “Your cock is so good!” 

“Who knew Luke Skywalker was such a slut” Wedge growled out and  _ fuck _ yes! Luke was a slut and god that felt good to hear. He came hard clenching around Wedge’s cock who followed shortly afterward.

God that was satisfying


	2. Hoth Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is in a foul mood and Luke is having fun...

“I really can’t believe some of the people here” Leia was in a terrible mood. Those around her refrained from telling her to just fuck Han already because they liked breathing.

“What is the matter your Highness?” C-3PO asked carefully.

“Look I get that we’ve been stuck here a long time what with the empire trying it’s best to find us but some of the rumors I’ve heard” she shook her head “Someone has introduced some levels of filth to the rebellion that is way out of line. And I’m not going to let him get away with it! What people get up to in their own time is none of my business but there are some people who shouldn’t be exposed to that.” she slammed the drawer she’d been rooting around in closed.

“I’m sure Master Luke-” C-3PO began.

“Do NOT mention this to Luke! Luke is a pure innocent boy! I’m putting a stop to this before it gets out of hand” she proclaimed, “Han is in for it”

“Oh dear” C-3PO muttered as she stormed out of the room.

 

 

Luke moaned as the flat of Zos'jicri’s hand hit his ass. 

“One Mistress” he breathed out, a smile on his lips.

Zos, (as she was affectionately known by the pilots) smirked and ran a purple hand over the red mark she’d left. 

Luke was on his knees on the floor, naked with his hands tied to the bed frame. His ankles were cuffed and separated by a bar and  his ass in the air. He was hard but he knew it’d be awhile before he got any relief.

Zos lifted her hand and brought it down on the other ass cheek  _ hard _ . Luke jerked under the hit, loving the pleasure that burst of pain brought.

“Two Mistress” he remembered to say.

Hits three and four came in fast succession and then there was a long gap before five hit him hard. Luke moaned loudly, he was so hard he  _ ached _ . 

“Oh god Mistress!” he almost screamed when Zos’ hand hit him again and again. She grabbed his hair and pulled his head back.

“Don’t forget to count slut” she hissed in his ear.

“S-six s-seven” he gulped, tears trailing down his face. It hurt so fucking good. She let go of his hair and ran a soothing hand over the hot flesh of his cherry red ass.

“Just three more okay? Then I’ll take what I want from you” Zos leaned forward and kissed on cheek before standing back up and using two hands hit both sides at the same time.

“EIGHT!” he shouted as a shudder ran through him. 

Zos smiled and hit him again.

“Nine!” honestly Luke guessed he would have come by now if it wasn’t for the ring around his cock keeping it at bay.

Zos brought her hand down harder than any other time.

“Teeeennnnnnnnnn” Luke moaned it out before collapsing as much as he could in his bonds. If asked to describe his state at the moment the words Luke would choose would probably be “floaty”, “pleasure” and for some reason: “pink”.

“That’s my good slut” Zos praised and that was just delicious and Luke shuddered in pleasure. Zos untied his hands and uncuffed his ankles before helping him onto his back on her bed. His eyes were glazed and he was smiling even Zos tied his hands together again, this time securing them above his head to the bed frame. 

“Hey come back a bit” Zos called gently as she straddled his lap and Luke let himself come down a little.

“Hmm?” he hummed in response. She watched him critically before nodding once and kissing him, apparently satisfied. 

“I’m going to ride you now until I come and once I do you can come okay? Can you handle that slut?” She asked as she eased the ring off him before sliding the barrier. (no kids thank you)

“Yes Mistress” he breathed “Please please please oh GOD yes” he threw his head back as she slide down onto him, so hot and wet and perfect.

She rested her hands on his chest and started bouncing on his cock and she was so damn beautiful with her lekku swinging everytime she dropped down on his cock, her eyes closed and mouth open in pleasure.

Luke loved this.

He loved her using him to feel good like this, like he was just a sex toy for her pleasure.

“Fuck fuck fuck you’re so good, love using your cock for my pleasure” she moaned fucking herself harder before stopping her nails digging into his chest as her orgasm caused her to clench around him.

After a moment to catch her breath she eased herself off of him before sitting next to him and, taking him in hand, brought him quickly to release.

“Come for me slut” she ordered and Luke’s hips lifted off the bed as he did just that. She stroked him through it and then, as he caught his breath, untied him and got to work cleaning him up.

They were sat on her bed afterwards cuddling under a blanket and chatting when Leia’s newest rampage was brought up.

“It’s so annoying! She never used to care about what people got up to. I think it’s because she can’t admit she wants to fuck Han so none of us can have a good time” Zos grumbled, “I know she’s your friend but…”

“Honestly I agree. It’s unlike her completely as well. I think she just really hates Hoth and her sexual tension with Han is palpable...though I wonder if she’s mad because she thinks it’s Han fucking around. Maybe she’s just jealous.” Luke pondered this even as he enjoyed the first rate aftercare. 

(Honestly if the rest of the ground crew put even a quarter of the care and attention to maintenance that Zos put into aftercare then he had no worries about the x-wings)

“Hmmm...maybe she just needs a push to admit her feelings” he wondered out loud.

“Maybe”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leia is a mix of jealous, hating Hoth and worried about Luke being "upset" by this stuff. 
> 
> I'm trying to make it clear that even Leia is like "normally I don't care" about what people do. She's just VERY MUCH IN A MOOD and this was an easy target.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this isn't a real chapter. 

This is just to let you know that I'm having a mental health wobble atm and multi-chapter fics are a bit difficult.

I will finish it I just need to work on getting myself a little more stable first

Thank you for your patience 

(I will delete this chapter when it's time to update properly)


End file.
